A Wonderful Winter Night
by RandomPerson50
Summary: Percy and Annabeth share a magical December night together in New York City. Percabeth, Fluff, Slight Humor. Setting: Christmas Break, NYC
1. Percy's POV

**A/N: My first PJO Fanfic, I hope you enjoy it. Sorry, there are some revisions (awkward wording, etc.) being made to this piece as of now, it will most likely be completed by Friday.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I grabbed my winter coat and left the bedroom, Annabeth was already standing there waiting for me. Her curly blonde hair was in a loose pony tail and her gray eyes sparkled.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, you're so slow" she teased as she pecked me on the lips.

* * *

><p>It was snowing lightly as we walked outside with our hands intertwined. People rushed by us with shopping bags, most likely trying to make it home before dinner; cars were slowly making their way through the crowded streets of New York City; but none of this mattered to me, I felt so carefree walking through the snow laden streets of New York with Annabeth. My Annabeth. I turned my head and gazed at her; I silently wondered how I ever managed to get a girlfriend that was so beautiful.<p>

"Are you even listening to me?" she demanded, jarring me from my thoughts.

"Yeah" I replied as we crossed the street.

"So what do you think?"

"About what?"

She punched me playfully in the arm, "You're a bad liar, did you know that?" she said smirking.

As I followed her into the dimly light restaurant, we were greeted by a few waiters. As we waited to be seated, I noticed that the walls were adorned with Christmas lights and boughs of holly; I could hear Jingle Bells playing softly.

We hung our jackets on the backs of our chairs and for the first time tonight I was actually able to see what she was wearing; [Revising] She looked absolutely amazing.

"Percy what are you looking at?" she asked, blushing.

I blushed back and replied, "Oh, nothing."

After we sat down Annabeth asked, "What are you going to order?"

"Probably a tenderloin steak " (A/N I hope this is expensive, I have no idea what type of steak is pricey.)

"You just had to choose the most expensive item on the menu didn't you? You're such a Seaweed brain" she quipped.

"It's ok I'm the one paying."

"Does that mean I can order the most expensive things I can find even if I can't finish them?" she teased.

"Uh..."

"It's ok, don't worry I wouldn't do something _that_ mean to you" she laughed.

Shortly afterwards a bubbly waitress came to take our orders.

"How may I help you?"

"I'd like the grilled lemon pepper salmon please."

"And what can I get for you sir?"

"I'd like a tenderloin steak."

"Alrighty, and what would you two like to drink?"

"Two glasses of water please" I replied.

While we waited for our food, we just casually chat and I realized that I was only half-paying attention to the conversation. I found myself staring into her eyes. She leaned in and our lips brushed. Just then, the waitress came back with our food. I quickly pulled back, blushing furiously. I looked up and noticed that Annabeth's face had also turned a deep shade of crimson.

As soon as the waitress left I immediately began to saw away at the steak. I could hear Annabeth giggling as I continued to cut furiously without making any progress. [revising transition]

"Your brain is full of kelp" she proclaimed as she finished cutting my steak into manageable pieces.

"There's a reason that they gave you a different knife with your food" she said as she dangled the knife in between her fingers in front of me, still giggling.

I looked at the knife that she was holding; it had a serrated edge. Oops. [revising]

* * *

><p>It was dark out by the time we got back to my apartment. We changed into more comfortable clothing and sat down on the couch together, my left arm was wrapped around her shoulder.<p>

"Let's watch a movie" Annabeth suggested.

"Which one? You can pick" I offered.

"Are you sure, do you promise you'll watch it?"

"Yeah" I replied, her movie choice can't possibly be that bad right?

"How about, The History of the Eiffel Tower: A Full Tour?" she asked. I groaned.

"Just messing with ya Seaweed Brain, hmmm, how about the _Clash of the Titans_?" (A/N It was the only recent Greek Mythology movie I could find.)

I retrieved the disk and inserted it into the DVD player and sat back down next to Annabeth. I wrapped my arms around her as she laid down on my chest. As we watched the movie, I played with her beautiful blonde hair, running it through my hands and twirling it around my index finger. She pointed out every single factual error in the movie, and would exclaim every few minutes, "That's wrong!" or "No!" and then she would go on to give a lengthy explanation about what it should have been. I didn't mind though, all that mattered to me was that the most beautiful girl in the world was lying here in my arms. After a little while I noticed that she had fallen asleep in my arms. I contemplated carrying her to bed, but I decided against it. I reached for the remote to turn off the TV and drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please<strong>


	2. Annabeth's POV

**A/N: I hope you enjoy it :). This is essentially a rewrite (Slightly different content and a different POV) of chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

When he finally came out of our bedroom, I was able to get a good look at him. He was in a snazzy black suit with a folded handkerchief in its right breast pocket and his sea green eyes... the way that they sparkled; it was as if I could see the ocean waves within them.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, you're so slow" I teased as I pecked him on the lips.

* * *

><p>It was snowing lightly as we walked outside with our hands intertwined. We started a conversation as we continued to walk towards the restaurant; the traffic is horrid in New York City.<p>

"So what's Sally planning to do for Christmas this year?" I inquired.

"Oh the usual, you know, a small party, nothing special."

We continued to talk about the holidays and what we were going to do the rest of the week. It was nice to have a little break from our stressful lives as college students at NYU.

I noticed that he had been silent for a while, that was very un-Percy-like. I looked up towards him, "Are you even listening to me?" I angrily demanded.

"Yeah" he replied as we crossed the street.

"So what do you think?"

"About what?" he asked innocently.

I punched him playfully in the arm, "You're a bad liar, did you know that?" Ugh he could be such a seaweed brain sometimes.

We walked into the restaurant, and the first thing that I noticed was that the entire restaurant was ornamented with holiday themed decorations. I noticed that Percy had begun to hum along with the music playing in the restaurant.

As we were sitting down, I saw Percy staring at me.

"Percy what are you looking at?" I asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, nothing" he absent-mindedly responded, reddening a little.

After we sat down I asked, "What are you going to order?"

"Probably a tenderloin steak" he mused.

"You just had to choose the most expensive item on the menu didn't you? You're such a Seaweed brain" I replied as I looked at the menu:

_Tenderloin Steak ~ The finest cut of our locally grown beef, served with mashed potatoes and your choice of a vegetable dish - $49.99 + Tax_

"It's ok I'm the one paying."

"Does that mean I can order the most expensive things I can find even if I can't finish them?" I teased.

"Uh..." I could see him fidgeting nervously, he seemed to being trying to determine if I was teasing him or not.

"It's ok, don't worry I wouldn't do something _that_ mean to you" I laughed. Actually, I probably would, but I decided not to mention it.

Shortly afterwards a perky waitress came to take our orders.

"How may I help you?"

"I'd like the grilled lemon pepper salmon please." I had made sure that it had cost less than 30 dollars. I saw him relax a little when he realized that I really wasn't serious about getting the most expensive dishes. He's such a seaweed brain sometimes.

"And what can I get for you sir?"

"I'd like a tenderloin steak."

"Alrighty, and what would you two like to drink?"

"Two glasses of water please" Percy replied.

We struck up a small conversation, but I noticed that he had stopped responding. I looked up and saw him gazing at my face. I slowly leaned in and our lips briefly brushed. At that moment the waitress came back with our food. I quickly pulled back and blushed. I looked up and noticed that Percy's face had turned red too.

Percy immediately began to cut the steak. I just couldn't resist laughing after I watched him vigorously saw away at it for 30 seconds. He pushed me his plate and raised his eyebrows, as if implying that I should show him how to cut it.

"Maybe you'd succeed"

"Your brain is full of kelp" I proclaimed after I finished cutting his rather expensive steak into manageable pieces. He's such a seaweed brain sometimes.

"There's a reason that they gave you a different knife with your food" I said, dangling the knife between my fingers in front of his face. He looked up and laughed with me. We ate and talked about nothing in particular for the remainder of the time that we stayed in the restaurant.

* * *

><p>It was dark out by the time we got back to Percy's apartment. We changed into more comfortable clothing and sat down on the couch together, his left arm around my shoulder.<p>

"Let's watch a movie" I suggested.

"Which one? You can pick" He offered. Oh boy, I thought, this could get interesting.

"Are you sure, do you promise you'll watch it?" I asked sweetly.

"Yeah" He replied.

"How about, The History of the Eiffel Tower: A Full Tour?" I asked with an innocent smile on my face. I could hear him quietly groan.

"Just messing with ya Seaweed Brain, hmmm, how about the _Clash of the Titans_?"

He got up, popped the DVD in, and sat back down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I laid down on his chest. I could feel his well-defined abs through his T-Shirt.

"You seemed to have worked out" I remarked still admiring his chiseled abs.

"Well, years of fighting monsters and dealing with you are really quite taxing" he responded chuckling.

I punched him in the arm, harder this time. "Ow, what was that for?"

I rolled my eyes and kissed his arm where I had hit him "Does it feel better now?"

"It's a lot better now Wise Girl. Oh, by the way, you slapped me right here yesterday." He said as he pointed to his cheek.

"Nice try" I smirked.

"Hey, it was worth a shot" he replied laughing.

The movie had so many errors! I just couldn't help myself; I pointed out every single error to Percy. He didn't seem to mind though. I felt so relaxed and happy in his arms; he would occasionally run his fingers through my hair or twirl my hair around in his fingers. Not before long, I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please<strong>


End file.
